An ultrasonic transducer emits an ultrasonic sound beam incident to a material. The ultrasonic beam is reflected back as an echo from a reflector. The echo response can indicate characteristics of the path traveled. The ultrasonic beam can be steered to a desired point in space by programming an induced angle and a skew angle. The ultrasonic transducer emits the ultrasonic beam corresponding to the programmed induced and skew angles.
The ultrasonic transducer is used to evaluate and inspect non-observable, internal conditions of structures. In some instances, the ultrasonic transducer is used to evaluate wall thickness of piping, weld integrity, stress corrosion and/or cracking. The nuclear energy industry, in particular, implements ultrasonic transducers to evaluate various components of a nuclear reactor. Other industries, such as the petroleum and aerospace industries, implement ultrasonic transducers to inspect components for metal cracking, weld integrity and metal thickness.
Prior to inspecting a component, the ultrasonic transducer must be calibrated. Calibration is used to program appropriate beam angles and to focus the beam at the desired point in space. Traditional reference blocks enable accurate calibration of induced angles only.